malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Barunko
Barunko, an inhabitant of Farrog also known as 'The Muscle', was one of the six thieves who made up the group known as the Famous/Infamous 'Party of Five'. Barunko - like all the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. Whenever a job required someone who was biddable, huge, and very strong - brawny rather than bright - Barunko was an obvious choice.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 The Muscle was particularly good at inflicting significant damage with his bare hands/fists and he was always up for a fight.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 A specialty of Barunko was breaking down locked doors by using his head as a ram.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 Barunko sported a tattoo of a honeybee next to a full moon on his muscular forearm. This tattoo marked him as having been a member of the 'Lavender Hive of the Full Moon' of the secret - but defunct - society, 'The Grand High Order of the Wax Masons'.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Barunko and the rest of the 'Party of Five' had been called to meet together at "Pink's Tavern" by their de facto leader, Plaintly Grasp. As it turned out, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, the Head of the Thieves' Guild, had been arrested two days previously on the orders of the new King of Farrog - the usurper, regicide, and necromancer Bauchelain the First - and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. After discussion over ale at "Pink's", it was decided that the 'Party of Five' would, that same night, infiltrate the Royal Palace; find the Guild Head; and then rescue her.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 When Barunko and the rest of the gang arrived outside the Royal Palace that night, the high, spiked Palace walls were the first obstacle that the group had to deal withThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 - which, with difficulty they eventually accomplished. Greatly helped by Lurma Spilibus (the group's lock picking expert)The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 possessing an extremely potent magical healing preparation,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 Barunko and the rest of the 'Party of Five' succeeded in overcoming a variety of problems: mishaps; setbacks; serious injuries;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 and various dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the bowels of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 At one point, Barunko, now in the lead, ran into another group who were also making their way through the crypt tunnels of the Palace. Barunko, bellowing, had immediately plowed his way through this group, his fists flying, dealing mayhem to all who crossed his path - the rest of the 'Party of Five' following closely behind him.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 Barunko and the other five thieves were finally able to find; to "rescue" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and even to successfully retrace their way back to the unguarded postern gate by which they had entered the Royal Palace. By this point, Barunko was displaying a greater degree of intelligence and awareness of his surroundings than had been true at the beginning of the night. It turned out that his previous zoned-out state had been due to Barunko's habit of drinking "a bottle of D'bayang oil every day" - which was just then wearing off. This clearing of Barunko's mind was such that he had a sudden epiphany - which he immediately shared with the others - i.e., that the 'Party of Five' was, and had always been, a "Party of Six". Barunko and the rest of the band then returned to the city streets. However, the group found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and Barunko, grabbing the initiative, took the lead to guide the thieves to a place of safety - saying to them, "Okay. Follow me!"The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22...but with mixed success, however.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thieves